In The Footsteps Of Family
by Marymel
Summary: Sofia visits with Greg and Morgan, and they talk about how far the lab has come...and about Jackson following in his dad's footsteps someday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Louise Lombard!**

 **I really like how Sofia and Greg became good friends on the show. And, since she was once Ecklie's right-hand CSI before becoming a detective, she probably watched Morgan grow up as well. Sofia's even spent time with Jackson. So I thought it would be cool for her to see Morgan and Greg's kids. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Deputy Chief Sofia Curtis loved working with her former colleagues in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Even after all that happened in the past few years, they were still a tight-knight group and second family to her. So when Ecklie and Catherine asked Sofia to help Nick and the Grave Shift team on a case, she happily agreed.

As she was walking through the lab, she glanced in Nick's office. She smiled when she remembered it was once Gil Grissom's office. She always respected the former CSI. Sofia peered in and saw her former colleague, Greg Sanders, finishing up some paperwork on their case. He sighed quietly as she came in the doorway.

"All done?" Sofia asked with a warm smile.

"Finally," Greg said with a sigh. He smiled at his and Morgan's old friend. "Thank you for your help on the case."

Sofia smiled warmly. She always knew Greg would make a great CSI. She remembered advising him when he first entered the field, then working with him when she became a detective and helping him after he was attacked investigating the tourist beatings almost ten years ago. Through everything, Greg persevered. He was one of the strongest people she knew. And she was proud to see him as assistant supervisor on Grave.

"You know," Greg began. "Morgan and the kids should be here in a little bit. I promised Jacks we could have pizza for dinner since he aced a science test."

Sofia smiled. "He's his father's son."

Greg smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Working with Conrad for so many years, Sofia practically watched Morgan grow up before she moved to California with her mother. Greg had grown up in the lab, from goofy lab tech to competent CSI. And seeing them married with a family made Sofia happy.

Greg took a picture from his desk and handed it to Sofia as she walked in. The deputy chief smiled warmly when she saw Greg's two children. Jackson was an almost carbon copy of Greg, complete with a smile and twinkle in his eye. Greta had Greg's smile, but she mostly resembled Morgan. "Greg, they're beautiful."

"Thank you," Greg said. "I can't believe how they've both grown. I turn around and Jackson's in third grade and Greta's walking and talking more. We're trying to get her to say 'I love you', but right now it sounds like 'I yahoo'."

Sofia laughed softly. "Aw." She handed the picture back to Greg. "How's Jackson?"

"He's great. You know, Conrad thinks he's going to go straight from school to the lab."

"I can see that," Sofia said with a warm smile. "He's proud of all of you."

Greg smiled softly. "Thanks." He sighed quietly. "You know...I never knew how incomplete my life was until Jacks and Greta."

Sofia smiled with pride at the CSI she thought so much of. "They're lucky to have you and Morgan both."

"Yeah," Greg said with a thoughtful smile. "You know, no matter what happens...just knowing I can come home to them. Jacks and I can go on a bug hunt, Greta wants me to dance with her...I just feel like I can handle anything with them and Morgan." He glanced at his smiling friend. "Corny, huh?"

"No," Sofia said. "Not at all. You are a great husband and father."

Greg smiled warmly. "Thank you." He looked up and smiled when he saw his family walk through the door.

Jackson hugged Sofia. The deputy chief smiled at the sweet boy. "Hey."

"Hi, Aunt Sofia!" He rushed to Greg. "Dad, guess what? I got an A on my math test!"

"All right!" Greg said as he gave Jackson a high-five.

"Hi, Sofia," Morgan said as she gave her old friend a one-armed hug. In her other arm, Greta smiled and babbled.

Sofia smiled at the sweet baby girl. "Hi, sweetie."

"Baba da ah!" Greta said with a big smile.

Morgan smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, she and her brother are doing great."

Sofia smiled warmly at the sight of the two people she watched grow up with their children. "Well, they've got a great family."

Greg was about to thank her when Jackson said, "Aunt Sofia, did you know someday me and Uncle Gil are gonna see the monarch butterflies in Mexico?"

"You are?" Sofia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! And Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara have a butterfly garden. They planted a bunch of plants that butterflies use for food and nectar, and me and Uncle Gil study them!"

Greg smiled proudly as his son explained the different types of butterflies he'd seen in the garden. "Told you he's going to be the lab's bug expert someday."

Sofia smiled warmly. "My goodness. You sure know a lot about butterflies," she told Jackson.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And sometimes we have a picnic with Greta. I think she likes butterflies, too."

"Ah wa da!" Greta said as if to tell Sofia about picnics with her family and the Grissoms. She reached for Sofia.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she handed Sofia her daughter. "This is your Aunt Sofia."

Sofia smiled at the strawberry blonde baby girl who looked like the perfect combination of her parents. "Hello," she whispered.

"Baba pa!" Greta said.

"Oh, really?" Sofia asked with a soft smile.

"She's talking a lot more," Jackson said. "And we've had to baby proof everything, cause she likes to run all over the place!"

The adults laugh softly. "Sounds like you're both growing up," Sofia said. She smiled at Greg's son. "Jackson, your dad and grandpa tell me you might work in the lab someday."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a nod. "I like to study bugs, and Uncle Gil said they help daddy and mama and everyone find out what happened. Plus they have a cool job."

Morgan and Greg smiled at their thoughtful, wonderful son. "Well, I would love to work with you someday, Jacks." Greg said.

"Me too," Morgan said.

Sofia smiled at the happy family. "Well, I think that would be cool," she told Jackson. She could just picture the young man growing up to be just like his dad.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile.

Greta became fascinated with Sofia's watch. "Da ba?"

Sofia looked at her watch. "Yeah," she whispered to the sweet girl. "You think you might be a CSI someday, too?"

"Maybe," Jackson said.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "She does investigate everything."

Sofia smiled. "Well, that would be cool." She smiled at Greg and Morgan. "I've got to meet Jim for lunch."

"Well, maybe we could get together for breakfast sometime," Morgan suggested.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"Sure," Greg said.

"Ah!" Greta squealed.

Sofia smiled and laughed softly. "Sounds great. We'll have to do that. I'd love to catch up." She smiled at Greta.

"Greta will like it cause we usually get chocolate ice cream," Jackson said with a smile.

"Sure," Sofia said as she gave Greta to Morgan. "How about...Tuesday?"

"Sure," Greg and Morgan said.

Sofia smiled and held Greta's hand. "I'll see you guys later."

"Daddy, did she really teach you and mama to be a CSI?" Jackson asked after Sofia left.

"She sure did," Greg said with a warm smile. He remembered getting in the field for the first time and how Sofia mentored him even after she became a detective.

"And she used to babysit me," Morgan said.

"Wow," Jackson said. "So she helped you and mama become good scientists, just like you're helping me to be a scientist too!"

Greg smiled proudly at his son. "Yep. We're a family, right?"

"Right!"

"Ah!" Greta squealed as if to agree.

Greg smiled at his children. "Maybe you both with be great CSIs someday."

 **The End**


End file.
